


MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU

by Sayachie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun secretly in love to each since their training days, until EXO disbands. One night, Junmyeon and Sehun let their body express about the love they feel to each other. But something happens, when Sehun woke up Junmyeon is nowhere to found.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter, hope you like my story. Thank you.
> 
> Prompt#56
> 
> Mpreg au! EXO disbands but the night before all members got separated, something happened between Junmyeon and Sehun. (They are not boyfriends in here because both of them are afraid to confess to each other. Just a goodbye one-night stand?) Junmyeon disappeared on the face of the earth while Sehun is a successful solo artist and a model. 4 years later, Sehun is in Los Angeles for a magazine photoshoot. While casually strolling around LA, he spots Junmyeon in one of the places they went for EXO tourgram, holding a kid that looks a lot like him.

Oct.15, the day of the final concert of EXO, the King of KPop. A lot of their fans worldwide attended the concert of the legendary group. For four hours they performed all of their songs and made all EXOLs crying and enjoying.

**EXO LAST MENT**

JUNMYEON: EXOL we will always love you and we are always grateful to all. When tiring days come, always remember the beautiful us. And like our last song, let’s keep our PROMISE to be together forever.

**EXO:** WE ARE

**FANS:** ONE

**EXO:** EXO

**FANS:** SARANGHAJA

Fans start crying when they heard the intro of the last music. Promise is the song dedicated to all EXOL. Each member hugged each other before they scattered and went to their places.

**~PROMISE Music Intro~**

Ohhhhhhhh, Yeaaahhhhh

**_Chen:_ **

_Sometimes, I close my eyes and fall into the thought of you_

_You habitually imagine of that familiar image of me_

**_Lay:_ **

_Despite my clumsiness, you still like me no matter what_

_But do I deserve to be loved by you?_

**_D.O.:_ **

_You who has always been waiting for me_

_You who embrace me with your arms_

**_Baekhyun:_ **

_I won’t forget_

_I will make you happy_

_like the ‘we are one’ word I’ve told you._

EXOLs are now starting to cry while they all raise their beautiful lightstick, waving and giving light to EXO.

**_EXO_ ** _:_

_Although time passes, there is a word I cannot express,_

_sinking down in my heart._

_‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’_

_asking you to believe in me like this time_

**_Suho:_ **

_I will hug you and hold your hands_

_If I am able to express my heart,_

**_Xiumin:_ ** _I will devote myself to you._

**_Kai:_ ** _I want to protect you (Protect)_

Fan project from EXOLs are can be seen in the crowd. **EXOL WILL ALWAYS THERE TO SUPPORT YOU**

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _whenever_

**_Chanyeol:_ **

**_‘_ ** _Things will be better or it will be forgotten as time passes’_

_Since those consoling words might not be able to confort you, I feel uneasy again._

_Don’t go. I wanna hold you back._

_I know that it is difficult to keep believing in me since the promise was broken once._

_However, I wanna stay with you forever, living and sharing breath._

_I wish we were happy like that in the beginning._

_Thank you, I’m so sorry, love you._

_Even if I have given my all to you, it’s not gonna be enough love_

_I'll protect you with all my life._

_Yeah, it’s okay to just follow me._

**_Xiumin:_ **

_You who always wait for me_

_Go straight on, thankful ‘you’_

**_Chen:_ **

_I will never forget._

_I will make you happy_

_like the ‘we are one’ word I’ve told you._

**_EXO:_ **

_Although it might be hard and tiring,_

_I will go up on the stage again_

_once again, I will encourage myself to do it._

_For you who have been waiting for me,_

_I will hug you and hold your hands._

**_Xiumin:_ ** _If I am able to express my heart,_

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _I will devote myself to you._

**_Suho:_ **

_Those joyous days,_

_My birthday’s stage, I spent with you._

**_Chanyeol:_ **

_The single word from you cheered me up_

_Lay: I know~_

_Baekhyun: I’ll promise~ i won’t disappoint you._

_Promise me~ just stay what you are right now_

The boys are breaking down while singing their last song, some of them went to each other hugging and comforting. Junmyeon went to Sehun who is crying on the side, he hugs the maknae and offered comforting words.

**_Chen:_ ** _When your heart feels terribly hurt, I will definitely embrace you._

**_Chanyeol:_ **

_Although time passes, there is a word I cannot express,_

_sinking down in my heart._

_‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’_

_asking you to believe in me like this time_

**_Lay:_ **

_I will hug you and hold your hands._

_If we can stay together endlessly,_

**_D.O.:_ ** _I will give you everything_

**_Sehun:_ ** _I promise you..._

After the song, the members hug at the center of the stage while all the fans are crying. They formed a one line and bows to all the fans who filled up the dome. The instrumental music continues playing while still bow for 50 seconds. After bowing, they are crying while waving and saying goodbye, thanking all the fans who attended the concert and those who weren’t able to see them. They keep waving to the fans until the stage was covered, they hug again and cry.

**Manager:** Junmyeon the villa that you asked is now reserved.

**Junmyeon:** Thank you Hyung ( **hugs the manager)** Thank you for everything.

**Manager:** It’s my pleasure working with you boys ( **he pats Junmyeon who is crying on his shoulder)**

**Junmyeon:** Boys for the last time let’s all spend the night together.

EXO members shouting and prepares their self to start the night. Junmyeon saw Sehun changing clothes quietly. He walks behind him and hugs the maknae.

**Junmyeon:** Are you okay Sehun?

**Sehun:** Are we really breaking apart? (starts crying)

Junmyeon: We have all decided this Sehun. It’s for the best since each one of us wants to explore different from what we are doing. (hugs Sehun)

Sehun: I will miss you Hyung (hugs Junmyeon tightly and kissed his temple)

Junmyeon and Sehun have been together since the start of their training days, they became roommates for how many years before they decided to have a separate room. Sehun always say to interviews the reason why they have different room is because Junmyeon don’t know how to clean. But the reality is, he starting to fall in love with the older guy. He knows he loves him when he was 20yrs old, now he is 25yrs old while Junmyeon is 29 it’s been 5 years and he still has not confess. He is afraid that their friendship will suffer once he admits his feelings to Junmyeon. Who will never fall in love to Junmyeon? He is so sweet, always takes care the members, so clingy, in other words, he is an Angel. On their way to the rented villa, Junmyeon and Sehun is sitting beside each other, they are holding their hands, Junmyeon almost leaning to Sehun’s chest while the younger kissing the older’s temple.

Sehun: What is your plan Hyung?

Junmyeon: Me? I plan to pursue my acting career Hunnie. How about you? (He plays with Sehun’s hand)

Sehun: Modelling world is calling me Hyung.

Junmyeon: That’s nice Sehunnie. your so handsome, camera loves you.

Sehun: You think I’m handsome?

Junmyeon: Of course (and he giggles while Sehun is blushing)

When they reached the villa, everyone starts drinking. They enjoyed the night, they drink, dance and sing. Chanyeol who is the game master wants them to play. They form a circle while sitting on the sand in front of a bonfire.

Chanyeol: Since this is our last night will play something different.

D.O.: How different?

Chanyeol: Everyone knows how to play truth or dare right?

EXO: Yesssssss!

Chanyeol: There’s a twist, there’s no truth all are dare. Since we are all mature people here all of our dares are naughty. (Chanyeol smirks, raising his eyebrow)

Baekhyun: I love that game. Let’s be daring just for this night. (everyone shouts)

Chanyeol: Okay, listen up. This are the mechanics, when the bottle’s head points to you, do the order given. After that, the next person who will accept the dare, the last person who was given the order will have a chance to give the dare. Understood? (everyone shouting)

When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Jongdae.

Jongdae: Weeeehhhhh

Chanyeol: Here is your dare. Kiss the cheek of the person you respect.

Jongdae went to Junmyeon who is sitting beside Sehun, their lower body is covered by blanket and they are holding hands. Jongdae kiss Junmyeon on his cheek and everyone’s clapping. When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun: Yah! I don’t want a dare who I look like a teenager I want a naughty one. (everyone laughs at what he said.)

Jongdae: You want a naughty one. Dance your Rolling Rolling on the person you like. (they all scream and some whistle)

Baekhyun went to Chanyeol hold on his shoulder and started dancing his UN Village Rolling part while the others sing for him. When Chanyeol turns the bottle, it points to Sehun, so everyone chanting.

EXO: Sehun!!! Junmyeon!!! Sehun!!! Junmyeon!!!

Baekhyun: Okay Maknae stand up. This will be an easy one for you since I’m sure both of you do this behind our back.

Sehun: What are you talking about Hyung?

Baekhyun: Give Suho hyung a torrid kiss for 1min. (All the members whistle)

Sehun went to Junmyeon who is smiling and blushing.

Sehun: Sorry Hyung

He lifts Junmyeon’s chin and starts kissing him, he enters his tongue to his mouth and both tongues play inside. They are even sipping each other tongue while the members are counting, saliva dripping as their kiss intense until they heard the number 1 and they both stopped panting. He wipes the saliva on Junmyeon’s chin and then he wipes his chin too. He sits beside Jun and they feel something happen inside them, they both feel hot, they can feel it to their body.

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD:**

The game continues and all of them are drunk when they call the night, Sehun and Junmyeon enter the villa holding hands while everyone is getting inside, they didn’t care who sleeps with each other or who sleeps alone. They are just staring at each other when they reached Junmyeon’s room, he leans on his door.

Junmyeon: I’m getting inside Sehunnie

Sehun: Alone? You won’t invite me?

Junmyeon: I thought you can sleep alone

Sehun: No, I can’t.

Sehun run his fingers to Junmyeon’s arms while they are both staring each other, they both look around and when they notice that everyone is in their room, Sehun holds Junmyeon’s face and kiss passionately.

Junmyeon: Wait not out here. Let’s go to my room. *Opens the door of his room*

Sehun: *Smirks he put his hands on his hips and walks in to his room while kissing his neck*

Junmyeon” *turns around wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and hugs him tightly* hmmmmmm

Sehun: *smiles nuzzles his face to Junmyeon’s neck, biting*

Junmyeon: *giggles and holds Sehun’s face, he traced his face, his lips* I love you

Sehun: I love you so much more *they kiss passionately*

Junmyeon: *he pulls Sehun to his room* I’m ready Sehun

Sehun: *kisses Junmyeon’s lips and puts his hands on Junmyeon’s cheek* are you sure about this?

Junmyeon: I’ve never been sure about this. I want you to make love with me. *Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck* Just for tonight let me feel you love me.

Sehun: *Kisses him passionately while his hands around on his waist. He lifts up Junmyeon and kisses him deeper*

Junmyeon: *wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist and moans through the kisses.”

Sehun: *nibbling on his Junmyeon’s bottom lip, he slides his tongue in on his mouth. He lays down on his bed*

Junmyeon: *takes off Sehun’s shirt and throws it on the floor*

Sehun: Like what you see *he cups Suho’s face*

Junmyeon: Yes, I love it *he pecks Sehun’s lips*

They both start removing each other’s clothes, Sehun stares to Junmyeon who is now naked

Sehun: We don’t need to do this *he runs his finger to Junmyeon’s chest*

Junmyeon: I want this to happen Sehun

Sehun: I love you so much Hyung *starts kissing Junmyeon’s jawline, down to his neck and they grind their hips together, rubbing against each other*

Junmyeon: *moans tilt his head* Mmmmmmm Sehunniieee

Sehun: I promise I will make you happy

Junmyeon: I want to try something Sehunnie

Sehun: Hmmmmm *kissing Junmyeon’s neck, sipping, giving hickeys* what is it?

Junmyeon: *turn Sehun’s position he is now on top of him. He starts kissing his neck goes down to his chest, to his abs*

Sehun: Aaahhhhhh *moans*

Junmyeon: *holds Sehun’s cock and licks the head and the body*

Sehun: *bites his lips while he holds Junmyeon’s hair* Aaaahhhhhh

Junmyeon: *moves his head up and down while he holds on Sehun’s hips, he chokes because Sehun is big. He starts playing his cock head using his tongue teasing the hole, he can taste his precum*

Sehun: Aaaahhhh Baby don’t tease me *he pushes Junmyeon’s face closer, swallows his cock while his tongue inside plays*

Junmyeon: *he swallows Sehun’s balls while his hand holds his cock and jock it so fast*

Sehun: Aaahhhhhhhh yessss Hyunnggg *eyes close groaning*

Junmyeon: *engulfs Sehun’s cock and starts bobbing his head up and down while his hand is playing with his balls*

Sehun: Aaaaaahhhh OOhhhhh Yessss Hyung *moans loudly as he feels Junmyeon’s mouth tightens around his cock*

Junmyeon: Mmmmmmm *he starts bobbing his head up and down faster*

Sehun: Aaahhh I can’t take it Hyung *holds Junmyeon’s head in place and starts pumping his hips as his cock slides in and out of his mouth*

Junmyeon: *gagging a few times but still sucking harder on Sehun’s cock*

Sehun: Aaahhhh Hyung Aaahhh *starts pumping in Junmyeon’s mouth faster and deeper*

Junmyeon: *twistling his tongue around Sehun’s cock*

Sehun: OOohhhhhh.. Aaahhhh yessss hyung *comes on Junmyeon’s mouth while he keeps pumping*

Junmyeon: *swallows all of Sehun’s cum* Yummy Sehunnie.

Sehun: *hovering above Junmyeon, starts kissing him while he slides his finger to his hole*

Junmyeon: Oohhhhhhh *open his legs wider*

Sehun: *starts sliding his finger in and out of Junmyeon’s hole*

Junmyeon: Oohhhhh Yes Sehunnie moreee *swaying his hips against Sehun’s finger*

Sehun: *starts kissing him again while he adds another finger, moving his fingers in scissoring motion*

Junmyeon: Aaahhhhh yeeesss Hunnie faster. Oohhh move it faster

Sehun: *adds another finger and starts moving his finger faster*

Junmyeon: I want you inside me Sehunnie

Sehun: Let me get a lube

Junmyeon: No, I don’t have a lube take me raw Sehunnie *starts grinding his hips*

Sehun: * he smiles and starts to align his cock to Junmyeon’s hole, slowly pushing his cock*

Junmyeon: aaaahhhhh *he moans louder* move Sehunnie

Sehun: *starts trusting in and out of Junmyeon’s hole* aaahhhh yes hyung your so tight aaah ahhh ahh

Junmyeon: aahh ahhh yes hunnie deeper aahhh

Sehun: *lifts up Junmyeon’s legs and put’s it on his shoulder fucking him deeper* aaahh ahhh hyung aah ahh

Junmyeon: aahh oohh yes faster, faster, aahhh *throws his head back*

Sehun: you feel so good hyung aah uuh uhh *pumping harder and faster the bed starts hitting the wall*

Junmyeon: AAAAHHHH SEHUN AAAHHH *screams*

Sehun: *hits Junmyeon’s prostrate and slams deeper*

Junmyeon: aaahh uuhhh I’m coming Sehunnie aahhh *they both helds hand*

Sehun: Let’s come together Hyung *pumping faster and deeper *holding Junmyeon’s hands tighter*

Junmyeon: AAAHHHHHH SEHUNNNN *screams and cums all over Sehun’s abdomen*

Sehun: AAAHHHHHHH JUNMYEONNN HYUNNGGG *groans and releases his load on Junmyeon’s hole filling him up and leans against him*

Junmyeon hugs Sehun they are both panting after they release their loads but it didn’t end they continue fucking each other, all over the places, on top of the table while Sehun’s fucking Junmyeon on his back, on the shower room, instead of cleaning each other they continue fucking while Junmyeon is on top riding Sehun’s cock. They are both exhausted and they lay down on bed, snuggles to each other smiling while they close their eyes.

Xiumin: *shaking Sehun’s body to wake him up* Sehun, Sehun. Wake up

Sehun: Minseok Hyung *stretching his body*

Xiumin: Where is Junmyeon?

Sehun: *looks beside him* He was here last night. *frowning*

Xiumin: We’ve been looking for him all throughout the house but we can’t find him. He’s gone.

Sehun: *can’t say any word, he was shocked*


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been 4 years since the day Junmyeon hyung disappeared we don’t know where he is, what happened to him. What happens to Exo after 4 years?

Xiumin – owned the famous EXO Planet café, married to Jongdae

Lay – famous solo singer and composer

Baekhyun – famous solo singer, in relationship with Chanyeol for 3years

Jongdae – music coach at SM Entertainment, married to Xiumin

Chanyeol – composer and producer, in relationship with Baekhyun

D.O. – a famous actor

Kai – famous choreographer

Sehun – famous model and solo artist

Suho – missing for 4 years

Manager: Sehun you have a schedule at L.A.

Sehun: When is it Hyung? *make-up artist putting some to Sehun since he has a photoshoot*

Manager: On the next day, so I asked your PA to prepare your things so that from here we will go straight to the airport. *while checking Sehun’s appointment notebook*

Sehun: Okay Hyung. *went to the room and starts the photoshoot*

Sehun’s photoshoot takes about 5hrs, he is on the car on his way to airport when he saw Baekhyun hyung calling.

Baekhyun: Yaaahhhh! You’re going to L.A. without telling us.

Sehun: Sorry Hyung. It’s just a sudden schedule.

Baekhyun: Will you be okay? *concern tone can be heard to Baekhyun’s voice*

Sehun didn’t reply, he knows the reason why they are worried L.A. is his and Junmyeon hyung’s haven. When they have time, it’s their favorite place to visit, they have many memories of LA. It’s been 4 years but he is still longing for Junmyeon hyung, what happened that night will be forever memorable for him.

Sehun: Hyung, have to drop the call *see the incoming caller* Guanlin is calling.

Baekhyun: Oh, the boyfriend. I bet you also didn’t tell him. *giggles* okay bye.

Sehun: Hello babe *answer Guanlin’s call*

Guanlin: You didn’t tell me you’re gping to L.A. *chuckles*

Sehun: Sorry babe I was about to call you but Baekhyun hyung called me.

Guanlin: Okay Babe. See you *he heard kisses from the guy*

Sehun and Guanlin has been in a relationship for 3 years now. At first, he doesn’t want any commitment since he still loves Junmyeon hyung but Guanlin is very persevering and willing to show his love to him. And he is proving that he is a good boyfriend to him and he became a special someone to Sehun’s life.

After 12hours of travel from South Korea to Los Angeles, they went straight to the hotel and checked in since it’s almost midnight after calling and talking to Guanlin and Baekhyun hyung he decided to sleep but a knock on the door disturbs him.

Manager: Sehun they changed the schedule *while checking the Ipad* it will be this afternoon.

Sehun: Okay Hyung. Then I have no schedule on the next day?

Manager: Yes. Any plan? *looking at him*

Sehun: Yes Hyung

Manager: Okay

Afternoon, Sehun is having a magazine photoshoot until night that ended almost 8pm so they eat at the hotel, so when he gets back at his room his phone is ringing.

Sehun: Hey Babe

Guanlin: How’s your day?

Sehun: They changed schedule so tomorrow will be my free time.

Guanlin: Are you gonna be okay? *sigh* want me to go there?

Sehun: *smiles* no Babe I’m okay. Why everyone is asking if I am okay? *laughs*

Guanlin: Because we all know how important the place is. You never visited for 4years. *worried voice*

Sehun: I’m okay. It’s true. Have some rest Babe I know you are busy with your activities.

Guanlin: Okay Babe. Just call me okay?

Sehun: Okay. Good night Babe

Guanlin: Good night

Sehun went out in the afternoon wearing only his hoodie and jeans, he went to Santa Monica Beach. He remembers, when he and Junmyeon first came to the beach, he fell in love with the place that when they visit L.A. they won’t miss to go to the beach. He is looking to the beach, looking beyond the horizon, from his wallet he takes out Junmyeon picture.

Sehun: Where are you Hyung? Why did you leave me? *starts to sob* until now I still love you but I want to be fair with Guanlin. He supports me while I am broken hearted because you left me without a word. I know you don’t love me but you’re so cruel, we are friends right? I’m letting you go Hyung, where ever you are, I wish you are happy now. *he starts crying, didn’t care if people are staring at him*

When Sehun feels fine, he starts to visit their friends when he passes to the Shrimp restaurant they visit, he loves the shrimp on that restaurant, when he looks on it, he was saw someone that made him stop moving. A man eating near the window, smiling while talking to a child that looks exactly like him when he is young.

Sehun: Junmyeon Hyung *starts crying*

It seems his wind power works at the moment the man he is staring looks at him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~4 years ago, Junmyeon’s POV~_ **

Junmyeon woke up with a call, when he checks it, it’s his mother.

Junmyeon: Eomma? *listens to his mother* what? Hyung? What happened to hyung? Okay. Okay.

When Junmyeon looks beside him he smiles when he saw Sehun sleeping peacefully, he caressed his face and kissed him on the temple.

Junmyeon: Sehunnie, I love you. I wish you also love me too. I won’t burden you for what happened because this is the best thing that happened to me. But I need to go, my brother needs me.

Junmyeon’s brother had an accident while doing excavation at South Africa since his parents are older, he needs to go and check him. When he came to South Africa he got an accident and had an amnesia. His family found out and to avoid any news instead to going back to South Korea, they went straight to L.A. Junmyeon found out he is 2 months pregnant while he is staying at L.A. his family didn’t say anything since he can’t remember anything. When Sejoon came to his life, he is so happy, his family ask him why he named the baby Sejoon.

Junmyeon: I don’t know mother. *touching his son’s face* I just feel the name is so important to me *kisses the baby on the forehead*

Since then Junmyeon works in a nursery school at L.A., teaching music he wonders why he can sing but according to his family it’s his talent. He also asked them why they don’t visit South Korea.

Mother: Sejoon is still young. It’s dangerous to travel him.

Being a good son Junmyeon didn’t ask anymore? but it seems they didn’t allow him to check anything related to South Korea.

**_~Present Time~_ **

Junmyeon’s preparing his son Sejoon, he plans to bring the child at Santa Monica because he keeps saying that he wants to visit the beach.

Sejoon: Appa, faster *stomping his feet*

Junmyeon: I’m coming *laughs*

Sejoon: *giggles* Appa is so beautiful.

Junmyeon: *showers kisses on his son’s face* you are handsome too Sejoonie *kid giggles* let’s go

When they reached the beach, Sejoon runs and laugh, they are enjoying playing on the sand when his son hugs him.

Sejoon: Appa, a man is crying *whisper to his ear*

Junmyeon: *looks on the bridge and saw a man crying while looking to a picture* It’s okay to cry even if you are a man.

Sejoon: Do you cry too Appa?

Junmyeon: No, because Appa is happy with Sejoonie *tickles his son*

Sejoon: I’m hungry *holding his tummy*

Junmyeon: Let’s eat shrimp

They both go to the restaurant and sit beside the window while waiting for their orders, Junmyeon heard someone calling him, when he looks around, he saw a man standing, crying while looking at him. He doesn’t know why but he feels heavy and looking at the man makes him cry.

Sejoon: Appa *starts sobbing*

Junmyeon: *looks at his son and the man who starts walking towards them*

When the man is standing in front of them, still crying, they are both crying too.

Man (Sehun): *touch his face* Junmyeon Hyung *hugs him so tight while crying*

Sejoon: *keeps punching the guy* let go of my Appa *starts crying*

Man (Sehun): *looks to the child and let go of Junmyeon* You look exactly like me when I’m still young *kid holds Junmyeon sobbing* Junmyeon hyung is he my son?

Junmyeon: I’m sorry but Who are you?

Sehun was shocked at what he heard from Junmyeon he stares to the guy and he notice that he is not faking, he can see it on his eyes. He can see that Junmyeon doesn’t recognize him.

Sehun: Hyung, can we talk? *breaths*

Junmyeon: Yes, we need to talk I think you know me. *lifts his son kissing him* It’s okay Sejoon Appa is okay.

Sehun: Sejoon? *smiles* you know that is the combination of our name.

Junmyeon: *stares to Sehun and to his son* What’s your name?

Sehun: My name is Sehun and you are Junmyeon Hyung, leader of EXO *notice that the guy frowns*

Sejoon: Appa, I’m hungry *pouts*

Junmyeon: *kiss the lips* We will eat first

Sehun: How old is he? *staring at the kid who keeps eating*

Junmyeon: He is 4 years old *smiles*

Sehun: *got nervous* you are missing for four years Hyung.

Junmyeon: *frowns again* I think you know me a lot

Sehun: *smiles* We’ve known each other for 14 years Hyung


	4. Chapter 4

When they are done eating, Sehun invites them to the hotel he’s staying, Junmyeon can’t explain what is feeling but he trusts Sehun. It seems his heart knows him and Sehun knows him too. When they reached the hotel Sejoon is already sleeping, he laid his son on the bed and he sat on the couch.

Sehun: Where do you want me to start hyung?

Junmyeon: How did we met each other?

Sehun: We were both trainees from SM entertainment.

Junmyeon: Trainees?

Sehun: We are famous Kpop idol Hyung. *open his laptop and show some videos*

Junmyeon watched the videos and Sehun is telling the truth, he saw hinself dancing, singing with the other 7 boys and Sehun. He starts crying especially when he saw him speaking while holding a trophy, he looks at Sehun who is now crying too.

Sehun: Yes, hyung, we’ve been together from the start and that is our group EXO.

Junmyeon: *crying* I can’t remember Sehun but I am wondering too why my family don’t want me to go back to South Korea or anything involving it.

Sehun: Hyung can you come over here *talking to his phone stands up when someone knocking on the door. Junmyeon keeps watching all the videos*

Manager: Why did you call Sehun?

Sehun: Hyung, come inside, I have a surprise to you *pulls his manager*

Manager: Junmyeon? *as he stares at Junmyeon when he looks at him, he starts crying while hugging him* Junmyeon what happened to you? Hyung misses you

Sehun: He has been our manager from the start *answer when Junmyeon looks at him*

Manager: What happened to you huh? *keeps crying*

Sehun: Hyung, I think he has a memory loss

Sejoon: Appa? *starts sobbing*

Junmyeon: *runs to the kid* Sejoonie Appa is here don’t cry

Manager: Your child Junmyeon?

Junmyeon: Yes *kiss the kid who hugs him tightly, peeping between his appa neck*

Manager: He looks like you Sehun when you are still young. *looks to Sehun and Junmyeon* Is he the father? *points to Sehun*

Junmyeon: I don’t have memory when I find out I am pregnant but you both keep saying that he looks like him.

Sehun: *show a child picture*

Sejoon: Appa, it’s Sejoon *the kid giggles*

Junmyeon: *stares at the picture and Sejoon* Why do you have Sejoon picture? *looks to Sehun*

Sehun: It’s me when I was a child *smiles when he saw Junmyeon jaw drop*

Junmyeon: *phone rings* Eomma *listens* we will not go home. I’m visiting a friend. Okay bye *looks to Sehun* I think we need to talk more.

Sehun: Is it okay? I want you to meet the others *looks to Junmyeon* they all missed you

Junmyeon: Of course, *smiles*

Sehun: *heart beats fast when Junmyeon smile and show his crescent eyes*

Sejoon: Appa, Sejoonnie is hungry

Manager: What do you want to eat? *smile to the kid*

Sejoon: Fried chicken *raise his hand*

Manager: Want to go with me?

Sejoon: *looks to his appa*

Junmyeon: He is appa’s friend go with him *kiss his son* be good

Sejoon: Yes Appa *went to Manager*

Sehun: *calls all EXO Members while looking at Junmyeon* You can sit now, we will video call all the members. Don’t show up Hyung okay?

Junmyeon: *nods he understands what he wants to happen*

Sehun: Yaaahhhh *shouts*

D.O.: make sure this is important Sehun I need to take a break.

Sehun: Are all present?

Chanyeol: Yes, so what is it?

Sehun: I have a surprise to everyone *giggles hold Junmyeon hand*

Jongin: Are you planning to propose to Guanlin? *giggles*

Sehun: *looks to Junmyeon when he let’s go of Sehun hand* No, I found him

Everyone didn’t speak at all

Xiumin: If this is a joke, it’s not funny Sehun

Sehun: *pulls Junmyeon* I am telling the truth!

EXO members: *all shocked. Lay, Kai and Jongdae starts crying and they all screams* JUNMYEON HYUNG!

Sehun: We have a problem *looks to Junmyeon* He lost his memory.

Sejoon: Appa, I’m back *runs to Junmyeon*

EXO members: APPPPAAAAAA?!

Jongdae: Is he your son Hyung? *sobbing while Xiumin pats his back*

Junmyeon: *nods* Sejoonie say Hi to them

Sejoon: Hi *shyly waves his hand*

Chanyeol: We will all go there, wait for us.

Lay: I’m at New York I’ll book my flight.

After talking to all EXO members who decided to go to L.A. Junmyeon and Sejoon is sleeping on his bed while he is on the couch looking at them. Sehun is sure that Sejoon is his child, after all something happened with him and Junmyeon 4 years ago. His phone rings.

Sehun: Babe? *answer the phone*

Sehun didn’t know that Junmyeon is still awake and heard him talking to Guanlin, he grabs his heart because he can feel pain.

Junmyeon: he has a boyfriend already *hold his son*

When morning came, they both went to Junmyeon’s house his family was shocked when they saw Sehun with him.

Mother: Sehunnie *hugs him tightly*

Sehun: Eomma. I miss you

Junmyeon: *notice that his family knows Sehun*

Father: So, you found out already. How?

Sehun: I saw them at the beach. Why did you hide him?

Father: After what happened, Jun’s accident and pregnancy we want to protect him from everything.

Mother: I hope you understand us Sehunnie. Now that you found out we don’t have any plan to hide it since until now his memory is not coming back.

Father: according to the Doctor, maybe Junmyeon needs to be with people from Korea so that he can regain his memory.

Mother: But we are afraid that media will spread issues that will hurt Junmyeon especially he got pregnant and he can’t remember who is the father.

Sehun: *holds her hand* Eomma I have something to *stops talking*

Brother: *keeps staring to Sejoon and Sehun* Eomma, Sehunnie and Sejoonie has a similarity.

Father: What do you mean?

Brother: Look *brings Sejoon beside Sehun*

Father: Sehun?

Sehun: That’s what I’m about to tell you *looks to Junmyeon who sit beside him* On the night that Hyung went missing we had sex.

Kim Family: *jaw dropped, shocked*

Father: You mean you are the Father?

Sehun: Yes *nods*

Father: At least now we know who is the Father. *stares to Sehun seriously* so what is your plan?

Junmyeon: Father, Sehun is in relationship. *stops Sehun to talk*

Mother: Really? *hugs Sejoon who giggles* How about my Angel?

Sehun: Let me talk to Guanlin first and Hyung and I will talk.

The next day, all EXO Members came to L.A. and went straight to Kim residence, they are crying and hugging upon seeing to Junmyeon who starts crying too. So, these are his members, his brothers, his friends, his family he clenched his heart and started crying so loud. His head starts aching while looking to them, visions pouring one by one, how they met, their training days, blurred vision how he got an accident.

Junmyeon: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *screams holding his head*

Sehun: Hyung, what’s happening? *he holds the older who is now screaming and crying in pain*

Sejoon: *runs to his appa* AAAppppaaa *starts crying*

Junmyeon: Sejoon *lost conscious*

Sehun, Lay and Chanyeol brought Junmyeon to the hospital, while his family followed, Sejoon wants to go but he needs to stay first at the house so the remaining member took good care of him. They are waiting while the Doctor checks Junmyeon condition.

Sehun: How is he? *when the doctor gets out the room*

Doctor: We don’t see any wrong. We will know if he’s okay once he woke up. *pats Sehun at shoulder*

Sehun asks the others to go home while he stayed to takes good care of Junmyeon, because he is tired he falls asleep.

Junmyeon: Hunnie?

Sehun: *frowns*

Junmyeon: Hunnie is that you?

Sehun: *slowly opens eyes and saw Junmyeon awake* Hyung are you okay? Wait, I will call the doctor *panic*

Junmyeon: I’m okay Sehunnie *holds his hand* Why are you here? Where is Sejoon? Where are the others?

Sehun: You remember me *holds Junmyeon face*

Junmyeon: Yes Sehunnie *smiles*

Sehun hugs the older, Sehunnie is the pet name given by Junmyeon and he didn’t hear it from the past few days. He calls the Doctor and called the Kim family and his friends. Sejoon cryied when he saw his Appa, Junmyeon hugs his son and started crying while looking at everyone. Sehun’s phone is ringing, when he checks the caller, he feels guilty and looks at Junmyeon who is smiling to their friends.

Sehun: Guanlin? *answer his phone outside the room*


	5. Chapter 5

Guanlin: How are you? Is everything okay? *sounds worried*

Sehun: *grabs his hair and feel guilty* I’m sorry Babe we got busy *hesitate to tell the truth* We found Junmyeon Hyung.

Guanlin: *silence*

Sehun: Babe?

Guanlin: Wow! That’s good news. How is he? *sounds different*

Sehun: He got an amnesia and forgot everything. *grabs his hair again and sigh* Babe can you come over here?

Guanlin: *pause in a few minutes* I’ll be there tomorrow, I’ll let you know.

Sehun: Thank you Babe. I will wait for you. Bye *turn off the phone and turn around* Mother?

**~On China~**  
  
Guanlin: *dialed Sehun number* Answer the phone *worried*

Sehun: *answer the phone* Guanlin?

Guanlin shaken when he knows that they already found Junmyeon hyung, it makes him afraid since he knows that Sehun love the older. Sehun was devastated and broken when he was gone and his reason why he vanished is because he got an amnesia. But what worried him most, Sehun asking for him to come over at L.A., he don’t know why but whatever the reason is, he will fight for Sehun.

Guanlin: *calls* Hyung book me a flight to L.A. today ,one way only. *listens* Yes, I will let you know if I’m going back with Sehun.

**~On L.A.~**

Sehun: Mother? How long you been there? Is Hyung okay?

Mother: I heard everything Sehun *smiles* So you are in a relationship?

Sehun: Yes, Mother *looks down*

Mother; Who is he?

Sehun: I think you know Guanlin

Mother: How long?

Sehun: We been together for 3 years now.

Mother: *holds Sehun shoulder* I’m not against if you love someone already but I hope you will consider the situation of Sejoon and Junmyeon.

Sehun: I will tell it to Guanlin tomorrow *looks to her* I asked him to go here.

Mother: But please don’t confuse Sejoon, don’t tell him about your relationship to Guanlin for now, *stands up* I hope you understand.

Sehun: *looks to Junmyeon mother and breaths heavily.

Everyone’s enjoying while looking at Sejoon who is now dancing, he went to Junmyeon and kissed his forehead.

Junmyeon: Problem? *holds Sehun face*

Sehun: *nods and lean on Junmyeon’s shoulder*

Junmyeon: “looks to Jongdae*

Jongdae: Okay guys, I think we should go. *looks to Sejoon* You want ice cream Angel?

Sejoon: *raise hand* YES!!!!! *runs and hold Jongdae hands*

Junmyeon: *smiles to Jongdae and whisper* Thank you *looks to Sehun when everyone is gone* Tell me now.

Sehun: Hyung, I am confused *holds Junmyeon hand tightly*

Junmyeon: For what? *holds Sehun hand tightly*

Sehun: I thought you left me *looks to Junmyeon* and Guanlin asked me to be his boyfriend. And I said Yes.

Junmyeon: *looks down* How long?

Sehun: 3 years

Junmyeon: *silence, let go of Sehun hands and holds his face* I’m happy for you Sehunnie. *teary eyes*

Sehun: But I’m not happy *holds Junmyeon face* I love you *Kiss Junmyeon passionately*

Junmyeon: *kisses back Sehun while their tears roll down*

Sehun: *kisses Junmyeon deeper*

Junmyeon: *let go of Sehun and leans his forehead to him* We need to stop Sehun. I don’t want to hurt someone.

Sehun: Please Hyung. Tell me what to do *holds his face*

Junmyeon: We must stop *starts to cry*

Sehun: I’m so sorry Hyung. I’m so sorry *and they both cry*

**~Next day, Guanlin came to L.A. and Sehun brings him to Junmyeon to the hospital, he is playing with Sejoon on the hospital bed when they came to the hospital~**

Sehun: Hyung *pulls Guanlin* I think you remember him

Junmyeon: Oh yes, I remember him *smiles* How are you Guanlin? *hugs Guanlin*

Guanlin: *hugs Junmyeon* I’m doing good. And how about you?

Junmyeon: Oh, I’m fine *looks to Sehun* I believe Sehun already told you.

Guanlin: *weak smile* not everything *when Sehun hold his hand he looks to the child*

Sejoon: Appa, who is he? *holds on Junmyeon neck*

Guanlin: *looks to Sehun and Sejoon* Appa?

Junmyeon: He is my son Guanlin his name is Sejoon *kiss Sejoon cheek who giggles* Baby, he is Guanlin Appa’s friend. Say hi to him.

Sejoon: *shyly raise his hand* Hi

Guanlin: *teary eye* Hi Sejoon. What a cute name like you? *looks to Sehun then to Junmyeon* We will go now Hyung.

Junmyeon: Thank you for visiting me

It’s so quiet while Sehun and Guanlin travels from the hospital to their hotel, Sehun looks to Guanlin who is not talking. When they reached the hotel.

Guanlin: *grab Sehun and starts kissing Sehun*

Sehun: *push Guanlin* What is happening Babe?

Guanlin: *starts to be teary eyes* what is happening Sehun? You are asking me what is happening? You pushed me while I’m kissing you

Sehun: *he realized his mistakes* Babe I’m sorry *holds Guanlin*

Guanlin: *starts crying* Please don’t break up with me

Sehun: *starts kissing Guanlin passionately*

Sehun woke up at the middle of the night, he looks at Guanlin sleeping beside him he got exhausted after their passionate love making. He walks quietly and went to the hotel balcony, he called Junmyeon.

Sehun: Hyung you still awake?

Junmyeon: Sehun? Is there something wrong?

Sehun: Hyung, I can’t continue it *starts sobbing*

Junmyeon: *silence and sigh*

Sehun: I still love you Hyung

Sehun didn’t know that Guanlin is awake crying, he heard everything Sehun said to Junmyeon. But he doesn’t want to give up Sehun, he loves him so much. Junmyeon is only the past while he is the present, Sehun is just confuse because after all these years, he saw the older again, and aside from that he has a son. Guanlin notice that Sehun is back on the bed when he checked him, he only saw his back.

When Sehun dropped the call Junmyeon hug his son he doesn’t want to go home so he is staying beside him. While looking at Sejoon, he starts to cry, he knows it’s his son right to be with his father, but Sehun is now taken to a good person. Aside from that he still loves Sehun and its breaking his heart he thought they will both have a chance but he doesn’t want to have other people suffer because of his selfishness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Junmyeon got discharged from the hospital, Sehun is very attentive to his needs, but he can see Guanlin is jealous so he called Chanyeol.

Junmyeon: Can you help me Channie?

Chanyeol: Yes Hyung *holds Junmyeon who walks so slowly*

Sehun: I can do this Hyung *looks to Chanyeol*

Junmyeon: Hunnie don’t leave Guanlin all alone *push Sehun* go with him. I’m okay with Chanyeol

Sehun just looks to Junmyeon who is laughing with the other members, Guanlin holds Sehun’s hands and smile to him. Sehun notice that Junmyeon doesn’t want to be with him but he wants to talk to him before they go back to Korea, it’s been 1 week. When he noticed that everyone is enjoying, watching Sejoon dancing, he went to Junmyeon’s room he closes the door when he enters the room. Junmyeon is sleeping, so Sehun holds his hands and kissed the knuckles.

Sehun: What should I do Hyung? *starts crying* I love you but you are pushing me away. Are you worried with Guanlin? But he knows that you are the one that I love. Please don’t leave me Hyung. Don’t push me away *keeps kissing Junmyeon knuckles* I almost lost you I don’t want to experience it again. We will go home but I’m coming back Hyung I need to talked to you seriously please.

When Sehun close the door Junmyeon opens his eyes and starts crying he loves him so much but he, don’t want someone to get hurt.

Junmyeon: *wipes his tears* Yes Sehunnie we need to talk.

EXO Members and Guanlin went back to Korea but Sehun decided he need to go back and talk to Junmyeon. When Guanlin needs to go back to China to continue filming Sehun flight back to L.A. and plan to meet with Junmyeon and talked seriously. He opens the door when someone ring his bell.

Sehun: Thank you Hyung for coming over

Junmyeon: I think we need to talk once and for all Hunnie.

Sehun: *guide the older on the sofa* Do you want some drink? How about wine?

Junmyeon: Yes, please Hunnie *Junmyeon smiles*

Sehun: *gives a glass of wine to Junmyeon, he stares at him while drinking* Hyung, you know the reason why I am here right?

Junmyeon: *drinks his glass* Yes, Hunnie I know

Sehun: I love you Hyung

Junmyeon: But you have Guanlin.

Sehun: But I don’t love him

Junmyeon: But he is special to you right *holds Sehun face* you are a good person you don’t want someone to get hurt.

Sehun: But I am the one who is hurting right now Hyung *he sighs*

Junmyeon: That night is the best thing that ever happened to me Sehunnie. I felt your love inside my body and I had Sejoon. The two of you are the most important person in my life, I love you both, but I don’t want someone to suffer. *he holds Sehun face* If we are meant for each other right time will come and we will be together again. *he kisses Sehun who starts crying* Be responsible Sehunnie.

Sehun: Hyung, I love you and Sejoon so much. *he kisses Junmyeon lips* please wait for me I will take care for this and we will be together.

That night Sehun went back to Korea, he respects Junmyeon’s decision but because of what happened he realize it is worth it to fight for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun didn’t forget Junmyeon and his son who is now residing at LA, he always gives time to them, every day they called them or video call if he misses them, he spends his free day talking the two.

Sejoon: Daddy! We went to Disneyland today *the boy eyes is beaming*

Sehun: *pouts* you left Daddy, Joonie

Sejoon: Aigoo! Daddy don’t cry, when you visit us again, we will go to Disneyland again.

Sehun: Promise?

Sejoom: Yes, Daddy *turn to his Appa sitting beside him* Right Appa?

Jumyeon: Of course, we will visit again with your Daddy. *looks to Sehun* Hi Hunnie, how’s your day?

Sehun: *smiles after seeing Junmyeon* Hi Hyung. I have an off today then tomorrow we will have a photo shoot again.

Sejoon: I saw Daddy in magazine that Appa bought *whisper with low voice* he even kisses your picture Daddy. *giggles*

Sehun: Really? *teasing the older*

Junmyeon: YAH!!! SEJOONNN!!

The father and son laugh so loud upon seeing Junmyeon blushing, he noticed an incoming call from Guanlin, so he cut their video call even all he wants is to be with his family.

Sehun: Hello

Guanlin: Hi Honey. I’m coming back.

Sehun’s phone fell after what he heard from Guanlin.

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

_1 year ago, Sehun and Guanlian on their room, you can hear their, moans in all corner of the room._

_.Guanlin: *moaning while he is on his four, Sehun banging him on his back* YES HONEY. AAHHH. HARDER_

_Sehun: Fuck Guanlin. UUhhh. Uhhh *he holds Guanlin face and fucking him deeper*_

_Guanlin: oohhh Yes. Aahhh deeper._

_Sehun: I’m coming. I’m coming. Aaahhhh *moans*_

_GuaNlin: Me too honey. Aahhhhh_

_They are lying on the bed, talking, naked under the blanket._

_Guanlin: Honey, I have an offer at China._

_Sehun: You leaving me?_

_Guanlin: I can still visit you and it’s only for one year._

_Sehun: hmmm. Okay, you take good care._

_Guanlin: Honey, when I get back. *looks to Sehun* Let’s get married._

_Sehun: *stops talking, looking to Guanlin* Okay. Let’s get married._

_Guanlin: That’s a promise._

_Sehun: Yes_

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_ **

His phone still ringing but Sehun didn’t answer his phone, he grabs his hair and thinks deeper. He already promised Guanlin marriage but that is before he thought Junmyeon Hyung is dead.

The day of Guanlin coming back, Sehun is about to go home from his photoshoot he still in his car when he noticed the lights on their house is open. He knew Guanlin is home, when he gets in, he smells Guanlin perfume and he see him drinking wine on the bar.

Guanlin: Welcome home Honey *he kisses Sehun on lips*

Sehun: Sorry I didn’t have a chance to get you on the airport.

Guanlin: It’s okay Hon. Have you eaten?

Sehun: Yes. And you?

Guanlin: Waiting for you. *he pouts*

Sehun: *saw his pouts* Let’s eat then again.

They eat in silence without talking, both of them can feel the heaviness of air. After eating they both went to their living room, Guanlin drinking wine while he is looking on the window and Sehun drinking his wine sitting on the couch.

Guanlin: Are you breaking up with me?

Sehun: *looks to Guanlin never said anything*

Guanlin: I can feel something change since you found out that Junmyeon hyung is alive and aside from that you have a son.

Sehun: I’m sorry.

Guanlin: Tsk. Don’t say that, we know from the start, I’m just hoping that you will choose me over him. *chuckles* I’m just fooling myself I know he is your great love.

Sehun: You are a good person I know you can find someone who will truly love you.

Guanlin: hmmm. Is this our last supper together?

Sehun: *nods while looking at him*

Guanlin: I knew this would happen so I didn’t bring my luggage *he sadly smiles* this is goodbye Sehun. I wish both of you will be happy.

Sehun: *stand up and hugged Guanlin*


	8. Chapter 8

Since the day Guanlin let go of Sehun, he talked to his manager and planned to live at Los Angles while courting Junmyeon. He is doing it not because they have a son, but because he believes this is the right time to rekindle their love. Junmyeon was shocked when he found what happened to Guanlin and Sehun but one night, Guanlin called him.

Guanlin: Hyung don’t feel guilty for what happened from the start Sehun already told me about his love to you but I still tried.

Junmyeon: I’m sorry Guanlin.

Guanlin: No hyung, I should say sorry because ever since Sehun agreed to be with me I wished that you are dead.

Junmyeon: I understand and thank you for loving my Sehunnie.

After that talk Junmyeon accepted Sehun’s courtship, yes, he loves him but he still wants to take one step at a time. They need to be sure for their feeling especially him who lost memory. Sejoon is so happy when he finds out that his Daddy is trying to win his Papa, he even helps him. One night, after Junmyeon and Sehun dates, Sejoon waiting to his Papa.

Junmyeon: Baby, why you are still awake?

Sejoon: I am waiting for you Papa. Can I talk to you?

Junmyeon: Of course! Baby. What is it?

Sejoon: Papa do you love Sejoon? *pouts*

Junmyeon: Yes baby. I love you so much.

Sejoon: Papa do you want me to be happy?

Junmyeon: Yes Baby. You are my life, my happiness. *he kisses the little boy*

Sejoon: Papa, Sejoon will be happy if we also have Daddy. *teary eyes*

Junmyeon: *hugs his son* I love your Daddy. I only want to be with him, I’m just waiting for his proposal.

Sejoon: *eyes brightened* Really Papa

Junmyeon: Yes baby

Junmyeon and Sejoon hugs each other waiting for Sehun to be with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun arranged a date with Junmyeon, this time with the help of their family and friends. He plans to propose to him.

Junmyeon: Where we going this time Hunnie?

Sehun: Secret *he winked and hold his hand*

Junmyeon: You are full of surprises *he smiles back*

After an hour of driving they reached a port full of yacht, Junmyeon looked at Sehun while he covers his mouth.

Junmyeon: Oh my God Sehun! *starts to be teary eyes*

Sehun: This is one of your dream date right?

Junmyeon: I don’t know what to say.

Sehun: then don’t talk *he grabs Junmyeon hand*

The yacht moved when they are on board, it stopped on the middle of the ocean, they are now eating at the center when a loud bang.

Junmyeon: FIREWOKRS!

Sehun smiles at Junmyeon’a reaction, then suddenly he noticed Junmyeon’a reaction, he giggles.

Junmyeon mouth is wide open looking at the fireworks. Sehun looks and smiles on what is written.

**MARRY ME KIM JUNMYEON**

Junmyeon is now crying, ever since he met Sehun he loves him so much, he never imagined that he loves

him too. When he got an amnesia, he can still remember a vivid memory of Sehun; still comes on

his mind. Then he almost lost hope when there is Guanlin on the picture, but still love prevails, looking

to the message and the guy smiling at him he can’t stop crying.

**Of course, I will marry you.**

Sehun hugs Junmyeon and gives a breathtaking kiss, then they heard screams, whistle, when Junmyeon

checks it, he saw his friends and family on the other yacht. Then his beloved son coming to them smiling. Holding a bouquet with a red box on it. Sehun grabs the box and put the ring on Junmyeon’s finger, they are now both crying, tears of joy. Sehun lift their son and they both kiss his cheeks that makes them smiles.

**THE END**


	10. EPILOGUE

After 10 years of disbandment, EXO are now holding their concert.

Junmyeon: Remember we promise you all that as long as there is one EXOL waving their light sticks, we will still continue to perform.

Baekhyun: Surprisingly after a decade my Eriya still counting.

Chanyeol: Thank you EXOLs

All members holding their hands, then suddenly their children are also on the stage joining their parents to take the last bow.

**Sejoon: WE ARE ONE, EXO SARANGHAJA**


End file.
